


Love Of A Parent

by GodOfGlitter



Series: A Story Told In Symbols [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Demons, First Time, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Worried Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane, Worry, alec and magnus being worried af, minor though, rafe being a cute kid, rafe's first ever hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: It was Rafe’s first hunt today.So, naturally, Magnus and Alec flip out.Basically, them being really cute parents who worry about their little baby too much ;D





	Love Of A Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the horrendous title. It had to start with 'L' and I literally couldn't think of ANYTHING else.

Alec winced as Magnus got off the couch, glaring silently at him even though he hadn’t actually been sleeping. His leg throbbed with pain until Magnus put a hand on his cast and a warm numbness made everything better again. Alec sighed at the silent apology in Magnus’ eyes, not really blaming him for his restlessness. After all, had he been able to walk, he would have paced a hole through the carpet.

It was Rafe’s first hunt today.

He’d been excited about it for _weeks,_ and hadn’t stopped fantasizing about “smashing that evil demon” and “ _finally_ becoming an adult and being able to help out”. He’d also been teasing Sophie, Jace and Clary’s daughter who was a year younger than him, relentlessly, and had even returned home from the Institute with a black eye due to her courtesy once. He’d been pretty adamant that he wanted to go with Alec, to show him his insane skills and make him proud, and that filled Alec with so much love for him that he felt like his heart would burst. So, naturally, Alec’s injury was not received well, and the resulting tantrum still had Alec in shudders.

After a lot of pleading and reasoning- Alec’s injury would take too long to heal, and he didn’t want Rafe to miss out on something he was that excited about- Rafe had agreed to go with Uncle Jace, and, in the days before the hunt, his excitement returned, doubled.

He’d left this evening as a bundle of energy, dressed up (adorably, in Magnus and Alec’s opinion) in battle gear with his favorite bow and quiver in tow. Jace and Alec had made eye contact just before he left with Rafe, and the silent promise and reassurance in Jace’s eyes eased a little of the gnawing worry in his chest.

That had been five hours ago. Alec knew that five hours were _nothing_ in the shadowhunter world, but knowing that it was _his_ baby who was out hunting, albeit with the best shadowhunter of the generation, filled him with dread and worry. Now he knew what Magnus felt every time _he_ left on a hunt.

Speaking of, Magnus was pacing (again), and his dark hair partially covered his worried eyes. “It’s completely normal for them to be out this late, right? Also, someone would have told us if anything had happened, right? Alec, what if Rafe is hurt and Jace is captured and they can’t call out to anyone- _oh_ why did I end up falling in love with you stupid shadowhunters?!”

Magnus looked out to Alec, who knew that the last comment wasn’t meant to be hurtful- his days of extreme insecurities were long gone, now. Alec sighed and opened his arms for Magnus to nestle into, knowing that nothing he said was going to be pacifying enough for him. He ran a hand through Magnus’ hair, trying to tell him silently that everything would be okay and that they were worrying for no reason whatsoever.

“I love you,” Alec said, for no reason whatsoever, except that he needed to let Magnus know that they were fine and in this together. He could feel Magnus sigh against him, feel a little of the tension melt away from his shoulders. “I love you too,” he said, brushing his lips against his pulse.

Another hour passed like this, after which Max woke up, asking for his brother, and Magnus had to reassure him and hold him until he fell asleep. Half an hour after that they started to panic slightly, and an hour after that they were completely freaking out.

Alec was in the middle of calling his brother- and receiving no reply, much to his worry- and Magnus was ranting about the ways his baby could be dead, when the door opened and Jace walked in, Rafe bundled in his arms.

Panic flooded Alec and he cursed his injury from preventing him from going up to his baby and fixing whatever was hurting him. Magnus rushed forward, ready to shout when Jace said “shh. He’s just sleeping. He was really good today and even managed to actually kill a smaller demon. We got ice cream on the way back, but considering the amount of adrenalin in his system, when it wore off he fell asleep in a second”

Jace looked at Alec and Magnus, gaze reassuring. “he’s fine. He really is.” He said, and they let a breath out that they had been holding for what felt like years.

Gently, Magnus took Rafe from Jace’s arms and went inside to lay him down. Alec grinned in relief at his _parabatai,_ silently thanking him. Jace just shook his head and grinned along with him, pride gleaming in his eyes. “I can’t wait to take him out again. The kid is _extraordinary.”_ He said, eyes glinting with amusement.

Alec’s curses echoed behind him as he made his hasty retreat from their apartment, glad to hear the relief and amusement in his brother’s voice.

 


End file.
